


Welcome home.

by StarWarsJunker



Series: Steven and Spinel kisses prompts. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Leap For Prompts Challenge, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Spinel regresa a la Tierra luego de casi un año de estar con las Diamantes.//////





	Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
Esto es parte de una serie de prompts que estuve escribiendo y me insistieron para publicar. XD 
> 
> Son prompst de besos y en este caso el Prompt es Beso en el Cuello. Sin más disfruten!!

Steven se encontraba secando su cabello con una toalla. No le desagradaba usar un secador eléctrico pero siempre prefería una toalla. No lo dejaba sordo por el escándalo y podía masajear su cabeza para intentar relajarse y deshacerse de la jaqueca que cargaba.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Spinel sin darse cuenta. Habían pasado meses, casi un año desde que la gema traumatizada decidió irse con las Diamantes a Homeworld.   
Y Steven no estaba del todo contento con aquella decisión. Y se hubiera quedado intraquilo de no ser por las transmisiones que usaban para comunicarse. Y en esas "llamadas" Spinel parecía tranquila. No feliz, le llevaría un tiempo estarlo, pero al menos sus episodios erráticos no eran tan frecuentes. Parecía estar sanando.

Quizás debería ir a visitarla. A ella y a las Diamantes, asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Con aquel pensamiento rondando su cabeza, subió a la cúpula donde estaba el portal. La Embajada le llamaba Connie cariñosamente. Y el nombre le quedaba.   
Revisó el almanaque colgado junto a la consola de comunicación y decidió. Podía ir el sábado. Era noche de películas con Connie pero realmente no tenía otro día disponible.

Fue en ese momento que el sonido familiar del portal siendo activado inundó el cuarto.

Steven se volteó rápidamente, su brazo levemente elevado como para invocar su escudo de su gema en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué...?-comenzó pero se detuvo a media pregunta cuando vio a cierta gema rosada con el corazón invertido en su pecho.

Spinel se veía algo nerviosa, levantó ambas manos enguantadas cuando notó que Steven aún estaba en shock por verla tan de pronto.

-¿Sorpresa...? -una sonrisa nerviosa adornó su rostro.

-¡Spinel! No esperaba verte por aquí. De hecho no esperaba verte para nada. No creí que quisieras volver a la Tierra. -continuó algo pensativo, pero al ver la expresión mortificada de la gema se apresuró a agregar. -¡Pero me alegra que hayas venido! Para ser honesto ya pensaba en ir a Homeworld a verte a ti y a las Diamantes.

En lo que Spinel se sentía algo más segura por las palabras de Steven, bajó de la plataforma del portal. Aún estaba algo tensa, como si se encontrara en una lucha interna con un pensamiento recurrente.

-Sí. Ellas. -dijo algo amargada, cabeza gacha- Ellas están bien. Se la pasan todo el tiempo hablando de ti, de Pink. -suspiró.- Necesitaba alejarme un poco de ellas. Yellow lo entiende, pero White necesita tenerme haciendo malabares todo el tiempo. Se vuelve algo aburrido a veces. -rió nerviosa. ¿Por qué rayos estaba diciendo tanto a Steven? ¿Por qué era tan fácil hablar con él? Era mejor que cerrara la boca antes de decir algo indebido. A sus ojos Steven no dejaba de ser un diamante más, con el respeto/temor que aquello generaba.

Steven por su parte sonrió amablemente. Entendía a la perfección cómo eran las demás Diamantes, y su pecho se sintió cálido al saber que Spinel podía confiarle tanto sus sentimientos. Ahora podía hablar mejor con ella. Las comunicaciones a distancia, por pocas que estas fueran, dieron sus frutos evidentemente.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Spinel. -afirmó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la gema rosada.

Spinel se lo permitió, por unos segundos al menos antes de moverse hacia el ventanal. El pasar tiempo en Homeworld la había ayudado a acostumbrarse al contacto físico no agresivo.

-¿Cómo lograron reparar todo mi desastre tan rápido? -su boca se movió más rápido que su cerebro, los sentimientos de culpa y auto desprecio aflorando al instante al recordar su inyector. Sus manos temblaron levemente, la situación de la lucha contra Steven fresca como si estuviera ocurriendo allí mismo.

-Las gemas de Little Homeworld ayudaron, junto con la gente de Beach City. -respondió Steven, ignorante al nerviosismo de la contraria, apresurandose a su lado junto al ventanal.-Y las habilidades curativas de mi gema ayudaron también. -rió levemente.

Las demás gemas. Por supuesto. Debían de odiarla. Esto fue una terrible idea, Spinel nunca debió ir a un planeta lleno de gente que la detesta, un planeta que por poco destruye.   
Sus manos temblaban con mayor intensidad ahora, su tren de pensamientos yendo en una dirección a la cual no habían ido en meses, ¿para esto quería venir? ¿Para castigarse a sí misma? Quizás lo merecía.. Quizás...

Unas manos cálidas se posaron sobre las suyas, y el temblor cesó al instante. ¿Sería parte de sus habilidades curativas como híbrido de gema también?   
Mirando la piel de Steven, se concentró lo mejor que pudo en la forma que esta se marcaba alrededor de sus dedos, intentando salir de su propio pánico. Steven le había enseñado aquello luego de leer acerca del PTSD.

-Spinel respira. -su voz era suave como un susurro, cauta, no sabría como funcionaría aquello. La última vez que entró en pánico frente a él se tornó bastante agresiva. -Todo está bien ahora.

-Todo... Pero las demás gemas. Tus amigos, odiarán verme aquí. Esto fue un error. -su voz estaba temblando. Se soltó rápidamente del agarre del híbrido. -Nunca debí venir. -hizo un par de pasos hacia el portal de nuevo cuando la misma mano que intentó calmarla sujetó su muñeca.

-¡No! Spinel ¡De verdad te quiero aquí! No necesitas irte. Necesitas descansar de las diamantes un poco. El estrés no te ayudará a recuperarte.

Cuando ni bien lo conoció, Spinel hubiera intentado golpearlo si Steven la hubiera sujetado de aquella forma. Pero luego de conocerlo aunque fuera un poco mejor, de entender poco a poco que él no era igual que Pink, que realmente deseaba ayudar desde un deseo para nada egoísta, comprendió sus actitudes. Aunque el problema era sentirse merecedora de aquella ayuda.

-Vamos, no necesitas ver a nadie más sino lo deseas. -jaló levemente el brazo de la gema rosada, guiandola hacia la habitación primero y luego afuera. -El aire fresco siempre hace sentir mejor. -aseguró, sonriendo porque Spinel lo seguía sin resistencia.

Steven llevó a la gema a pasear a orillas de la playa, hablando de cosas triviales, de las demás colonias de gemas, de Little Homeworld, de Connie. Mientras Steven le explicaba a Spinel como funcionaba el mar y sus corrientes (lo mejor que recordaba al menos) para saciar su curiosidad, la gema fue hasta el agua a recoger un poco entre sus manos, modificando estas para que el líquido no saliera. Probó un poco antes de que Steven pudiera detenerla, escupiendo al instante el agua salada por el fuerte sabor.

Sabía a miles de lágrimas juntas.

Luego de detenerse a ver el sol recorrer el cielo, Steven continuó con el relato de cosas triviales.   
Le contó cómo Connie estaba preparando su cumpleaños sorpresa con complicidad de las gemas y como él fingia no saber al respecto para no herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es un "cumpleaños"? -cuestionó Spinel luego de mirar a Steven confundida por un largo minuto.

-¡Oh! Es cuando pasa un año exacto desde el día que naciste. Mmm, que comienzas a existir. Un aniversario para celebrar el tiempo que pasaste en el mundo. -explicó lo mejor que pudo. Spinel pareció entender.

-¿No es confuso cuando viajas a otros sistemas planetarios? La rotación alrededor de la estrella principal siempre es diferente dependiendo de la ubicación.. -Spinel no había entendido.

-Los humanos no viajan a otros planetas. Connie y yo fuimos los únicos en hacer eso realmente. ¡ Oh y Lars!

-Los humanos son confusos. -dijo sin agregar más detalles Spinel. Se recostó en la arena, seguida de cerca por Steven. Por alguna razón estaba más agotada que cuando llegó pero su mente simplemente no se callaba. Sus pensamientos iban en direcciones nada bonitas, y luego de minutos de intentar calmarse se levantó abruptamente.

Sin duda los humanos lo eran, pensó Steven. El silencio con Spinel no era desagradable, y el joven se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando la compañía de la gema, a pesar de cómo habían comenzado las cosas. Una parte de él le decía que Spinel se encontraba nuevamente procesando algo, quizás la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar además de las Diamantes. Su pecho se sentía cálido en presencia de ella, como si fuera el sitio en que ambos debían estar, juntos. Luego de los minutos en silencio, la otra gema poniendose en pie de golpe lo sobresaltó.

-¿Spinel? -la siguió, de nuevo.

-Steven. ¿Recuerdas el día que hablamos acerca de como los abrazos ayudan a la gente a sentirse mejor? -no podía mirarlo, su voz temblando igual que sus hombros, el nerviosismo nuevamente diciéndole que era estúpido intentar pedirle un abrazo a un DIAMANTE.

-Lo recuerdo. Hablamos del contacto físico ese día. -respondió levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de su ropa y cabello. Sin decir otra palabra abrió sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de los saltones ojos rosados de Spinel. -Vamos, no me dejes colgado. -sonrió ampliamente, la sonrisa alcanzando a iluminar sus ojos. Como la sonrisa de Pink. El nudo en la garganta de Spinel no era normal, tampoco la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas. Steven debió mover una vez más sus brazos al aire para sacar a Spinel de su pequeño transe.

Dudosa, la gema rodeó levemente el torso del híbrido con sus brazos, la calidez de Steven abrumadora para ella, ese toque orgánico era único. Sin esperar mucho más Steven la envolvió en un abrazo lo mejor que pudo, y su pecho se sentía cálido otra vez, su estómago con vértigo como si se hubiera arrojado al vacío, y quizás metafóricamente lo hizo. Pero Spinel lo valía.

Permanecieron así, en silencio nuevamente en lo que Spinel colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de Steven, sorprendida de como ambos parecían hechos para abrazarse. Tamaño similar, fuerza similar, misma suavidad para esto, parecían encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. El temor inundó a la gema al notar que la verdadera razón por la que había venido en primer lugar era para ver a Steven, porque lo extrañaba y deseaba estar en su compañía. Estaba apegándose de nuevo. Y era aterrador. El pánico amenazaba de nuevo con tomar lo mejor de ella cuando de pronto sintió el contacto de los labios de Steven sobre su cuello, un escalofrío se extendió desde ese sitio hasta sus pies.

Steven se paralizó, sonrojado, realmente no había apuntado tan abajo, simplemente deseaba besar la mejilla de Spinel, pero fue algo torpe. La gema no lo sabía pero aquel gesto tenía una connotación más ¿íntima? en la cultura humana.

-¿Es una especie de cosa que los humanos hacen...?-preguntó Spinel, sin soltarlo pero alejándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Steven. Que estaba rosado. Rosado. ¿Estaba volviéndose del color de Pink acaso? No. Este era más rojizo. Conocía los besos, pero no de esa clase.

-S.Sí. Algo como eso. -respondió el joven. Spinel hizo un sonido de asentimiento, mirando a Steven con curiosidad. Si estaba bien, ¿ella podría hacerlo también? Se había sentido bien. -¿Qué...?-La gema rosada había tomado su barbilla, y acercado su rostro a su cuello para plantar un beso titubeante en la piel de Steven, haciéndolo temblar y arrancando un sorpresivo suspiro de sus labios.

Aquel sonido le agradó a Spinel. Y junto con el contacto a través del abrazo sin duda se sentía mejor. Los pensamientos horribles habían parado, por ahora.

-Gracias, Steven.


End file.
